


Повешенный

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bloodplay, Drama, M/M, Necromancy, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Насильно отобрать данное добровольно невозможно. По крайней мере, так Энтони кажется. Возможно, Стивен, его новый слуга, считает иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повешенный

**Author's Note:**

> Магическое АУ. Старк - некромант, Роджерс - вампир.

— Ты посмотри-ка, кто тут у нас, Джарвис, — Спящая Красавица! Ну что, кто будет первым, я или ты?.. Эй! Вопрос был риторический. Выковыривай его, и пойдем. Только мертвецов с вилами нам тут не хватает... 

 

Энтони тяжело оперся руками о стол и шумно выдохнул. Руки уже заметно дрожали, на лбу выступил пот: в последнее время ему было сложно подолгу держаться на ногах. А работать в постели, как ни любил он раскинуться на перинах с каким-нибудь пыльным фолиантом, не выходило. Первые пару лет, когда беготни было больше всего, он еще держался. Да и теперь иногда просыпался утром, полный сил и решимости раскусить наконец головоломку своего гостя. Но под вечер уже с трудом волочил гудящие ноги и добирался до спальни, держась за стены и проклиная архитектурную моду последнего столетия. Не то чтобы он жаловался на высоту своей башни: несколько раз именно она спасала его от судьбы быть разорванным на сотню кусков подгнивающего изнутри мяса. Так что можно было и потерпеть. До вчерашнего дня он справлялся неплохо. Но несколько пролетов лестницы тащить ноги за собой, скребя ногтями по камню, было уже, пожалуй, слишком. Гордость у него все-таки пока испарилась не до конца.

— Что же мне с тобой делать, чертова ты сосулька? — поинтересовался Энтони у лежащего перед ним мертвеца. — Только учти: про поцелуи я тогда пошутил. Если все это время ты ждал именно этого, то лучше просыпайся прямо сейчас. 

Труп от ответа предсказуемо воздержался. Энтони еще раз вздохнул. 

— Джарвис! Еды мне!

Наверняка было неучтиво вот так пялиться на теоретически не вполне мертвое тело, хлебая супец; но Энтони, сказать по совести, смотрел не на него, а куда-то сквозь, зажевывая поганые мысли и скрупулезно перебирая оставшиеся варианты. С каждым днем их становилось все меньше — а еще сил, веры и надежды на благополучный исход. 

Во рту что-то гадко клацнуло. Энтони поморщился и, нашарив проблему языком, сплюнул себе в ладонь. На нее выпал небольшой черный зуб. Определенно человеческий. 

— Джа-а-арви-ис!.. — угрожающе зарычал Энтони, сжимая кулак. Зуб от вспышки зеленого огня лопнул и ссыпался на пол. 

Похлебку Энтони, разумеется, доел. Еще бы — горячую и мясную. Этический вопрос происхождения этого мяса в данный момент его занимал мало, а побочные продукты — еще меньше. Всего-то и нужно было, что озаботиться добычей для Джарвиса пары более острых глаз. 

Костеря подслеповатого слугу, Энтони не переставал думать и о стоящей перед ним задаче. Естественно и ловко в его сознании смешались воедино дурная еда, зубы и невозможность разбудить выкопанного им мертвеца. В голове, по обыкновению, щелкнуло, и Энтони схватился за один из фолиантов на столе. Загрохотала по полу деревянная миска. 

— Восхитительно. Ну разве не за эту смекалку я себя так люблю? — со злобным восторгом протянул он. — Еще за глаза, разумеется, но от них в восторге абсолютно все, кого я встречал, так что... Да как вообще можно было не додуматься в первую же очередь напоить его кровью?!

Он с такой силой ударил по столу, что, должно быть, засадил себе пару десятков заноз. От крика в горле слегка запершило. Энтони устало прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу. В висках опять заломило, пальцы мелко задрожали. Понаблюдав за этим несколько минут, он сглотнул и перевел взгляд на мирно спящего на алтаре вампира. 

— Ну готовься, красавчик, — слабо произнес Энтони. — Дай мне отдохнуть несколько часов, и, вот увидишь, мы с тобой наконец-то познакомимся. Уверен, это будет нечто экстраординарное... Джарвис, отведи меня в спальню. Отведи, а не оттащи. Остолоп. 

 

Он убедился, что правильно начертал все до единого знаки, еще раз пробежал глазами по нужным строкам и подошел к алтарю, сжимая в руке небольшой кинжал. Энтони до сих пор бесился, что не догадался сделать это ранее. Потратил несколько драгоценных месяцев, просиживая над бесполезными талмудами, вместо того, чтобы проделать самое очевидное. То, чего всегда ждали от героев историй, которые читал ему в детстве, пришамкивая, седой раб. Энтони выдохнул сквозь зубы и опустил взгляд на вампира. Тот выглядел столь умиротворенно, что даже трогать было боязно. Хотя в свое время Энтони вдоволь нахлестал его по щекам в сумасбродной отчаянной попытке разбудить. Так что никакого трепета. Только безграничная власть над его разумом. В конце концов, вампиры всегда служат тому, к чьей крови привязаны, не так ли? 

Энтони, аристократично сморщив нос, чиркнул по правой ладони — на лицо вампиру упали мелкие капли. Он поднес руку ближе, давая почувствовать запах. Энтони много читал, особенно в последнее время. Больше даже, чем обычно читают чернокнижники. В одном из томов «Занимательной тьмы» было описание запаха крови. Каждая тварь мыслит, что ощущает его по-своему — вампирам он, судя по описанию, должен был напоминать тонкий аромат меда. Достаточно спорное утверждение, если принимать во внимание почти отсутствующие у них воспоминания о прошлой... 

— Зубы! Ты... Черт! — выдернуть ладонь не получилось: вурдалак вцепился в край пореза, словно адская борзая, еще и рукой придерживал для удобства. Ногти у него были длинные, синие, на редкость отвратные. До почерневших когтей самого Энтони, впрочем, они не дотягивали явно. Он терпеливо стоял, дожидаясь, пока пиявка насосется. А тот прихлюпывал, жадно глотал и давился — просто загляденье, а не высший вампир. Энтони всегда забавляло, как быстро такие, как он, откидывают в сторону куртуазные манеры, когда в ход идут пузырьки крови и белокурые румяные пастушки. Конечно, сытый вампир будет бархатно смеяться, удерживая бокал меж пальцев и отпуская замысловатые остроты. Но и он же, когда прижмет, вылижет вам дочиста сапоги, забрызганные кровью после неудачного эксперимента. Вылижет-вылижет, не сомневайтесь. Конечно, ненавидеть он вас потом будет люто — но какая разница, если вы уже видели его на карачках, урчащим, с вываленным языком... 

Рука нехорошо похолодела, и Энтони, почувствовав наконец, что может это сделать, отступил на шаг. Попробовал пошевелить пальцами — те почти полностью одеревенели. 

— Ты ее досуха пить собирался? — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Вот пакость-то... Эй! А ну давай, поднимайся. И приди в себя, ради всех святых и проклятых, у тебя уже кровь по подбородку течет. 

Вампир скосил на него глаза и задумчиво облизнулся, словно действительно мог решать, подчиняться ему или нет. Затем медленно сел, опершись руками о каменную плиту алтаря. Огляделся вокруг, снова перевел взгляд на Энтони. Глаза у него были абсолютно ледяные и колючие, словно вьюга. Опасный субъект, ничего не скажешь. Он пошевелил челюстью, разминая, поклацал на пробу зубами, ощупал их языком. Собирался что-то сказать, уже даже рот открыл. Но вдруг задохнулся и схватился за грудь. 

Энтони недовольно нахмурился. 

— Что это с тобой? Изжога? 

Вампир несколько раз моргнул, шевеля губами. А потом зажмурился и дико заорал. Энтони от неожиданности отпрянул от него, чертыхаясь. Этого он себе не представлял точно! А вурдалак все продолжал вопить, скатившись с алтаря на пол и неловко скребя ногтями сердце через нижнюю рубаху. Он стоял на коленях и, казалось, пытался разорвать себе грудину напополам. А Энтони откровенно не знал, какого беса с ним происходит и что предпринять, чтобы его утихомирить. Он подошел ближе, присел на корточки — вампир не обратил на него никакого внимания, вперившись взглядом в его лицо и абсолютно его не видя. Энтони заметил что-то через его лохмотья. Прямо около сердца. Как это?.. 

— Не может... Дьявол, нет! Да ты шутишь, наверное!

Вампир просто продолжил стонать, полосуя бледно-серую кожу груди. Энтони, все еще не вполне уверенный, поднял оброненный им кинжал и схватил вурдалака за загривок, удерживая на месте. А потом выдохнул и под новый вопль всадил его в оголенную грудь, нараспев читая наизусть выученную формулу. По кинжалу к руке и вверх к плечу побежали синеватые огоньки — Энтони беззвучно вздрогнул, не прерываясь. Он читал и читал, ощущая, как становится сильнее с каждым мгновением. Его заполняли давно забытый восторг триумфа, бешеная радость и веселье. Хотелось скалить зубы и блестеть на всех глазами, выбежать из башни и нестись до ближайшей деревеньки, чтобы там хвастаться каждому встречному. Он смог. Да, как говорил покойный папенька, пришло, откуда не ждали. Но пришло, дьявол всех вас побери! Получилось!

Наконец поток иссяк. Вампир, тихонько всхлипнув в последний раз, закатил глаза и с хрипом повалился на пол. Энтони, не обращая на него внимания, поднялся на ноги и ощупал себя. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось. Но рука... Он смотрел, как затягивалась обескровленная, посиневшая рана, и старался не дышать. Работало. Он и впрямь стал... бессмертным. Всемогущим. Как и было прежде — нет, даже лучше! 

В груди странно потяжелело и запекло. Энтони запустил руку под хламиду: все было по-прежнему. Ни свежих шрамов, ни угольев. Только вот... Он опустил голову и с удивлением уставился на голубое сияние почти ровнехонько напротив сердца. Какой-то магический круг? Символы на нем были, вроде, знакомыми. Но располагались в странном порядке. Энтони решил, что разберется с этим позднее. Как и с жаром: сейчас ему хотелось праздновать, а не биться вновь над очередной неразрешимой головоломкой. 

Он с удовольствием потянулся, вздохнул полной грудью и тут же согнулся пополам. 

— Джарвис, — просипел он. — Уложи Стивена в гостевой спальне, пожалуйста... Вот этого только не хватало.

Энтони бы не удивился, скажи ему кто, что только что слышал в его голосе страх. Ему было с чего. Он только что осознал, что снова мог чувствовать. 

 

Наверное, прошло дней пять-шесть, прежде чем он вновь ощутил себя настолько уверенно, чтобы повернуть ключ в замке тяжелой двери и еще раз взглянуть на своего нового прислужника. 

Теперь было легче. По крайней мере, не так погано, как в первые часы. Энтони думал, что на стены полезет от глодающей изнутри тоски. Даже, кажется, плакал, чего с ним уж лет тридцать не случалось точно. И будто бы не по своей воле: он припоминал, как в детстве ему крепко залепил по носу крестьянский мальчишка-идиот. Вот тогда так же текло, градом. И угомониться не было никакой возможности. А сейчас еще и выскребывало по живому — не зря вампир себе грудину драл, было с чего. Энтони затруднялся сказать, кому из них пришлось гаже, но вопрос был интересный, вполне себе дискуссионный. Никогда его еще _так_ не воротило от самого себя. Ну, бывало иногда, по мелочи. Все же в нем пытались когда-то воспитывать мораль. А тут как в болотной жиже извозили, липкой и пакостно смердящей. Приковали к ногам гранитный булыжник с конскую голову и утопили, только пузыри пошли. 

А самое забавное открытие, которое Энтони сделал, — Стивена было жалко почти так же, как себя. Наверное, он бы и сильнее сочувствовал бедной твари, больше; но кто ж себя забывает в таких вещах? Нет, себя определенно было жальче. А за Стивена становилось до зубовного скрежета обидно: Энтони-то во все это дерьмо вляпался сам, и с большим энтузиазмом, а этому просто не повезло. Фатально, так скажем. И теперь Энтони был причастен к его злоключениям немножко больше, чем просто поднявший мертвого некромант. 

Он толкнул дверь и прошел внутрь, осматриваясь. А гость успел знатно потрепать недешевую обстановку: разворотил тяжеленный шкаф, выбил стекло в окне — хорошо, хоть решетки были надежные. И дверь вон расцарапал со своей стороны чуть не до половины. Благо что не покусал. Балдахину над кроватью досталось определенно больше всего, решил Энтони, поняв, что непонятные лоскуты под ногами — тот самый бархатный балдахин. 

И от всего, от всего этого внутри опять клятски заныло! 

Отмахнувшись от себя, Энтони обратил внимание, что самого Стивена пока так и не увидел. Он оглянулся на дверь, но та все еще оставалась захлопнутой. И, как ни странно, обернувшись, он в мертвецки голубые глаза тоже взглядом не уткнулся. 

— Стивен? — хрипло окликнул его Энтони навскидку. 

Тот предсказуемо появился из самого темного угла, отгороженного ширмой. Энтони выдохнул: не сбежал, уже отлично. Все-таки болезненный для глаз дневной свет немного пересилил первичную жажду крови. Давно надо было его покормить, да. Просто кое-кто трусливо тянул время за усы. 

Вампир выглядел, как и предполагалось, слабым. Белая кожа вместо аристократизма подчеркивала лишь болезненность, а скулы обтянула, словно тонким пергаментом. Стивен был вял и истощен. Несчастное создание. Бесновался он, должно быть, пару дней назад, когда еще сил хватало. 

Энтони медленно подошел к кровати и сел, поманив Стивена пальцем. Тот приблизился — но остановился слегка в отдалении. Он вряд ли помнил, что именно произошло, когда его будили. Но определенно чувствовал, что обязан подчиняться. Хоть что-то шло, как запланировано. Энтони закатал рукав рубахи и выставил вперед запястье. 

— Вперед, — негромко кивнул он в ответ на настороженный взгляд. 

Ничего сверх было и не нужно: Стивен в секунду оказался рядом и, облизнув на пробу кожу, с влажным звуком прокусил ее. 

Пил он, в отличие от первого раза, весьма аккуратно, стараясь не упустить ни капли. Тянул, глотал себе вполне ритмично — только кадык ходил туда-сюда. Энтони с удовольствием уцепился за этот факт: приди он раньше, и Стивен смотрелся бы куда более жалко, словно бешеная течная собака. Разве стоило так мучить, что его, что себя. Вот ведь — сидит спокойно, утоляет свою треклятую жажду без хрипов и завываний. Почти даже и не вурдалак. 

Энтони скривился и вздохнул. Ведь ненавидел же всю эту клятую патетику, на хрена вообще в нее полез. Как ни назови, а все равно мерзко. Не _ему_ сейчас вот так сидеть бы, как паразиту, дрожа над чужой кровью. 

Стивен, словно что-то почувствовав, поднял взгляд и все так же осторожно вытянул из побелевшей раны клыки. Но не отпустил руку — наклонился и вобрал в рот указательный и средний палец, провел по ним холодным языком. Энтони, на секунду онемев, резко выдернул ладонь. 

— Что бы это, интересно, могло значить? — прошипел он.

На Стивена, кажется, это эффекта не возымело. 

— Ты мой сюзерен. Я хочу отблагодарить тебя за помощь, — голос у него оказался ниже и теплее, чем Энтони ожидал. Почти такой же, как раньше. Он бы сентиментально порадовался — но сейчас от этого стало только хуже. 

— Ты что, решил, я тебя постель себе греть взял? — выговорил он негромко. 

— Весьма нелогичный выбор, надо сказать, — хмыкнул вампир. — Думаю, что нет. Но я хорошо сложен, красив и не против пойти на небольшую уступку. 

— Уступку, значит, — хмуро повторил Энтони, выводя ногтями борозды на коже руки.

— Я тебя оскорбил? — он, кажется, удивился. Дерьмо. — Это же просто развлечение. 

— Ты еще совсем ничего не вспомнил, да? Ну, кроме этой твоей красоты и складности? — без особой надежды спросил Энтони. Действительно, с чего он решил, что память вернется так быстро. Все вампиры после перерождения пусты и сухи, почему со Стивеном должно быть по-другому? 

— Я _знаю_ кое-что, — он наморщил лоб, и Энтони опять вцепился ногтями в кожу. — Знаю, как меня зовут, как я выгляжу... _Кто_ я. И что ты теперь мой сюзерен. Уверен, что прекрасно умею обращаться с мечом и пользоваться силами, которые вложил в меня тот, кто меня обратил. И это, в общем-то, все. 

Он безразлично пожал плечами. Энтони почувствовал к нему дичайшую неприязнь. Лживая пустышка. Просто морок с тем же лицом. И ему совсем, совершенно не хотелось ничего вспоминать, ни на каплю. Ему было _вольготно_ и так. Тупая марионетка. А все он виноват.

Энтони сжал зубы и поднялся с кровати. 

— Буду приходить к тебе по утрам. Если что-то понадобится, скажешь Джарвису. Выйдешь, когда я разрешу, — бросил он зло. 

Стивен помрачнел и тоже встал. 

— И по какому праву? — спросил он почти возмущенно. Почти так, как надо было. И руки на груди скрестил, смотря исподлобья. 

— Из башни. Из башни не выходи, — поколебавшись, выдохнул Энтони, поворачиваясь к двери. 

Почему-то казалось, что будет немного легче. Не так, по крайней мере — словно внутри раскаленной кочергой ворочали. 

 

Если у тебя есть кровь и мозги, чтобы умело ей пользоваться, то учение смерти тебе будет вполне по зубам. Кровь — это жизнь, она связывает тот и этот миры, протягивает прочный канат и сует тебе длинный обоюдоострый шест — шагай. И смотри не оступись. Энтони всегда забавляли чудаки, пытавшиеся набиться к нему в ученики или, еще лучше, своровать парочку книг. Власти хотели. Могущества. Но чтоб побыстрее, полегче — и без потерь. Даже таких с виду обыденных, как пара капель крови. Энтони старательно смеялся очень зловеще и отпускал их всех с миром. Что характерно, больше не возвращались. 

Теперь магия крови тоже работала отменно: Стивен понемногу начинал вспоминать. Было видно по его день ото дня становившемуся мрачнее лицу. Он подрастерял павлиний лоск и теперь больше напоминал молчаливого рыцаря из какого-нибудь дурацкого Ордена. 

Энтони поначалу предпочитал заниматься своими делами в лабораториях или библиотеке, уезжал на целые дни и снова возвращался — по чести, бегал от своего гостя по всей башне. И все равно исправно приходил утром в его комнаты. Джарвис кое-как убрался там, но бардак все равно никуда не делся. А Стивен его уже словно и не замечал. Даже кровь пил с крайне серьезным выражением лица, каждый раз рассеянно целуя запястье в знак благодарности и принятия своего положения. Энтони даже хотел запретить ему и не мог себя заставить. Было противно — но нравилось до дрожи. Грело ощущение причастности. Бледная совесть появлялась, конечно, за спиной, как скорбное привидение, висела над ним и подвывала — но черт, как же было приятно. И, ну да, если он сам смог заполучить такого ценного... союзника, скажем так, то почему было не насладиться этим? В перерывах между самоедством. 

Которое, кстати, тоже понемногу растворялось в мыслях другого толка. Энтони сживался с полученной силой, изучал все ее порывы, привычки. Учился управлять и подчинять себе. И вот — что и требовалось доказать: он снова принимал себя, всего, со всеми трясинами и могильниками. Да и силу выдрессировал. Несколько месяцев работы — мелочь по сравнению с открывшейся впереди вечностью в этом теле! 

Через некоторое время он даже пожалел, что тогда отказался от Стивена. Теперь-то тот был слишком задумчив, чтобы так открыто предлагаться вновь. С другой стороны, брать вампира с отшибленной памятью не больно-то и хотелось — другое дело _Стивена_. А до этого он пока, кажется, не дошел: начинал припоминать кое-что, застывал на месте подолгу, шевелил губами, глядя в окно... Но пока был еще недостаточно собой. А одна только оболочка, даже столь нетривиальная, Энтони не привлекала. Нет, не так — _привлекла бы_ , не знай он, что есть что-то большее. Потому что, чего уж кривляться, такого надо было еще поискать. Энтони не так давно наблюдал за дрожащим портным, снимающим мерки с точеного бледного тела: решил, что не стоит Стивену и дальше бродить по башне в своем давно вышедшем из моды рванье. Занимательное представление вышло: смертный дергался от каждого движения вампира, а тот лениво наблюдал за взмахами его птичьих тонких рук. Стоя, разумеется, в одном исподнем. У Энтони от предвкушения даже в глазах, кажется, помутнело тогда. Всего полгода, год — ну пусть парочку... И он получит Стивена себе. В этом он не сомневался ни на унцию. Того не могло не потянуть к нему, и от этого ожидание становилось еще слаще. 

Уязвляло, конечно, то, что Стивен захочет не совсем его. Точнее, вообще не его. Но размышления в этом ключе уже не в первый раз наводил на Энтони ту самую тухлую тоску — и он просто выкидывал это из головы. Какая разница-то? _Все это_ будет его. Весь Стивен. Ну, когда вспомнит. 

 

— Сюзерен мой, — окликнул его Стивен, тихо прошуршав полой плаща по коврам библиотеки. 

Энтони молча кивнул, не отрываясь от книги, и поставил руку на подлокотник кресла запястьем вверх. Стивен привычно опустился на одно колено и прокусил кожу запястья. Энтони поморщился: ему послышался тихий недовольный вздох. Он перевел взгляд с «Гадов подземельных» на вампира — но тот старательно завтракал, прикрыв глаза. Само очарование — и гораздо больше похож на себя, чем за последний месяц. Хотя его Энтони почти весь провел в разъездах, так что утверждать было сложно. 

Тянущее ощущение ушло, и Энтони пришел в себя. Стивен все еще сидел у подножия кресла. В левом уголке губ призывно краснело. 

— Чего-то хочешь? — задумчиво спросил Энтони. 

— Я смутно припоминаю кое-что о битве. Я прошу позволения, — он облизнулся, и Энтони с досадой посмотрел ему в глаза, — вернуться к тому месту, где ты меня нашел. Осмотреть его. 

— Днем? 

— Через облака солнце не так уж и паляще. А здесь почти всегда пасмурно. И я не собираюсь уходить надолго, — немного быстрее, чем обычно. Кажется, волнуется. Интересно. 

— Ну положим, — протянул Энтони, откинувшись в кресле. И склонил голову набок. — А если сбежишь? 

Стивен упрямо поджал губы и нахмурился. Просто заглядение. 

— Ты же не сомневаешься в моей верности, правда? 

— Очевидно, мне стоит поостеречься этого, да? — усмехнулся Энтони. — Хорошо, иди. Захвати с рабочего стола мой компас. 

— Я прекрасно справлюсь и так, — почти возмущенно отказался Стивен. 

— А я сказал, возьми, — негромко повторил Энтони, не сводя с него глаз. 

На несколько секунд повисло молчание. Стивен сжал кулаки — скрипнула кожа перчаток. Он старался, правда. Аж желваки на щеках заходили. Но нет — не в этот раз. 

— Возьму, — наконец проговорил он, и Энтони довольно кивнул. 

— Вот и славно. Надеюсь, ты найдешь что-нибудь важное. 

Он вернулся к своей книге, решив не смотреть вслед уязвленному слуге. Выждал полчаса, вложил меж страниц жесткое красное перо и, захлопнув «Гадов», не спеша пошел в лабораторию: послушать, что скажет ему второй компас. 

 

Он слышал тихие шаги и редкое карканье воронов. Около двух часов — шаги и карканье. Стивен не вошел в тень, не перешел на бег, просто топал и топал по серой сухой земле. Наверное, снова разучился верить чему-либо, кроме собственных глаз. Эта мысль превращала скучное ожидание в еще одну грань этой забавной прелюдии — и Энтони с улыбкой смешивал соки и выжимки, порой поглядывая на покачивающуюся из стороны в сторону стрелку. 

Потом Стивен остановился. Сел, осматривая что-то. Наверное, ящик свой нашел. Энтони понадобился не один день, чтобы снять с него печати — он даже бросить подумывал, боясь, что крадет сам у себя драгоценное время. Ну — не прогадал ведь. 

Так прошло еще с полчаса. Энтони не торопил: если Стивену требовалось время подумать, он был только за. Он-то сам уже давно разобрался, что к чему. Но у него и средств, скажем так, было больше. Он, например, последние лет сорок неотрывно присутствовал на земле, а не под ней. Обряд посвящения он в расчет не брал: неделя в гробу по сравнению со сном Стивена — сущие мелочи. 

Когда тот опять поднялся и зашагал — уже быстрее, — Энтони заинтересованно взглянул на стрелку. И улыбнулся: та все еще смотрела в противоположную от башни сторону. Он мог только догадываться, до какой черты дойдет Стивен. Могло статься, что и до внешней. Надо было думать, что от объема полученных им знаний должна была вырасти и громкость его голоса по возвращении. Прямо пропорционально. 

Внимательно вслушиваясь в каждый звук, Энтони с нетерпением ждал, когда Стивен наткнется на что-то важное. Неприемлемое, гнусное. Но тот шел и шел в тишине, остановившись лишь раз, всего на минуту. А через некоторое время вдруг словно запнулся и охнул, ускорил шаг. 

— Не бой... Что ты... Черт... Черт.

Ну, ну же! Что там было?! Энтони выругался: неужели нельзя было изъясняться понятнее? Он, между прочим, тоже был тут и хотел следить за развитием событий. 

Стрелка повернулась и уставилась прямо на него. Что ж, это уже было кое-что. Энтони бросил в бутыль щепотку кристаллической пыли и, захлопнув за собой дверь, взбежал по лестнице. 

Ждать пришлось недолго. Он снова засел в библиотеке и прикрылся чтением. Настроился на нужный лад, убрал со стола бьющиеся предметы. Как полагается, сел спиной ко входу. А через некоторое время почувствовал дикую вонь. Смердело протухшим червивым мясом. Энтони втянул воздух носом. И когда только Джарвис успевал так линять, еще ведь и года не прошло, как он ему новые руки пришивал.

Он повернул голову и взглянул в пустые детские глазницы. Девочка стояла у кресла, слегка покачиваясь на наполовину сгнивших ножках. В горле запершило, Энтони медленно проморгался. 

— Чего тебе, малышка? По субботам сиротам не подаю. 

Он зло посмотрел на остановившегося в отдалении Стивена. Тот привалился к книжному шкафу и с большим интересом наблюдал за происходящим. 

— Лучше сразу скажи, если собираешься и дальше тащить сюда всякий мусор, — холодно предупредил его Энтони.

— Я ее не тащил. Она дотронулась до меня и пошла дальше. Я всего лишь следовал за ней. Как оказалось, сюда, — спокойно и глухо проговорил Стивен. 

Энтони недовольно хмыкнул, разглядывая ребенка. Из свежих, кажется — относительно, конечно.

— Не хочешь пояснить, о сюзерен?

Ну надо же. И впрямь неуютно. 

— А самому никак? — было любопытно, до чего он успел додуматься самостоятельно. Не до правды, конечно, но все-таки. 

— Вокруг твоего жилища возвели стену. Барьер от живых мертвецов, которых ты поднимаешь ради забавы, — сквозь зубы сказал Стивен. — Я считал, ты занимаешься исследованиями, а не _этим_. Ты говорил, что ищешь какое-то лекарство. 

Энтони одобрительно кивнул. 

— Ищу, да. И мне никак не улыбается стоять у двери башни с метлой, отгоняя любопытных. Такие куколки, как эта, справляются куда лучше, — он ткнул пальцем в девочку. 

Стивен презрительно уставился на него. 

— Ты живешь на мертвой земле. За мертвой стеной. Не считаешь, что этого и так достаточно? Издеваешься над такими... — он кивнул на ребенка и повернул голову, уставившись в окно. Энтони полюбовался на капитанский профиль и цокнул языком. 

— Хочешь занять ее место? Быть моим пугалом от назойливых посетителей? 

— Лучше уж так, чем поднимать мертвых детей, — рыкнул Стивен. 

Энтони на секунду застыл, открыв рот для ответа. И именно эту секунду девочка выбрала, чтобы наконец потянуться к нему. Она коснулась ломкой рукой его накидки, опять повернула к нему лицо. Энтони несильно оттолкнул ее от себя и поднялся. 

— Флар, — шепнул он, и девочка в мгновение сгорела, оставшись пеплом на дорогом ковре. Энтони подошел к вампиру и отер руку о его кафтан. — Убери здесь. И только попробуй еще раз впустить немертвых в мою башню. 

Стивен ощерился на него и дернулся было, но Энтони чуть провернул ладонь, коснувшись большим пальцем основания безымянного, и его припечатало к шкафу. Несколько книг упали на пол. 

Энтони опустил руку и вышел. Настроение снова было ни к черту. 

 

Он прикрыл глаза и выдохнул: руки на бедрах были ледяными. Не то чтобы можно было ожидать другого, но... 

Энтони коротко вскрикнул. Стивен поднял на него взгляд, не отрываясь от артерии. Провел ногтем по животу до паха, аккуратно взрезав кожу. Отвлекся от внутренней части бедра и слизал тут же выступившие на месте укуса капли. 

— Хочу еще, — он выразительно посмотрел на красную полосу, расползавшуюся по коже живота. 

— Бери еще, — согласно шепнул Энтони, стараясь не двигаться, чтобы не запачкать постель. 

Стивен подполз ближе, навис над ним, блестя ледяными глазами. Макнул мизинец в кровь — Энтони все же дрогнул, и почувствовал, как потекли по бокам капли. Стивен довольно усмехнулся и лизнул подушечку пальца, покружил по ней языком. Энтони тяжело сглотнул, вызвав еще один смешок. Он не мог потерять всю кровь разом — теперь нет, даже если бы Стивен вцепился ему в глотку и пил, не отрываясь, несколько часов. Поэтому можно было _все_. И он разрешил ему все. 

Стивен опустил голову и прошелся холодным языком по крови, чуть ниже, и еще. Энтони снова вскрикнул: Стивен, не удержавшись, укусил еще раз, прямо под ребрами. Провел рукой по его животу, размазав кровь, облизал пальцы. Энтони посмотрел на ниточку слюны, протянувшуюся меж ладонью и языком, и двинул бедрами. Стивен с интересом посмотрел на его прижатый к животу член: головка тоже была перепачкана в крови. Он еще раз облизнул ладонь и провел по стволу — Энтони издал тихий довольный стон. К черту холод и саднящие укусы: это того стоило. Это было то что нужно, необходимо и желанно. Но не... 

Он недовольно опустил взгляд. Ладонь Стивена застыла у основания члена и не двигалась. Сам он выжидающе смотрел на Энтони. Тот подался вперед, но Стивен поцокал языком и второй рукой шлепнул его по животу. 

Энтони застонал сквозь зубы. 

— Ну же... — нетерпеливо прошипел он.

— Два выхода, — тихо проговорил Стивен. — Прикажи или попроси. 

Энтони выдохнул и расслабился после недолгого раздумья. 

— Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста. 

— Конечно, сюзерен, — больше всего Энтони, конечно, вело от его голоса. Теплый, низкий, тот самый. И то, как Стивен добровольно принимал его своим господином, уступал и потакал, при этом не меняясь ни на каплю. 

Энтони откинулся на подушку и закусил губу — головку обхватили прохладные губы. Стивен аккуратно вылизывал ее, очищая от крови, брал в рот, щекотал языком. Неторопливо и обстоятельно, не стесняясь влажных звуков. Энтони тихо постанывал и млел. Он хотел большего, да, но и это было великолепно. А смаковать Стивена он теперь мог бесконечно. Так куда спешить?

Стивен и сам через несколько вязких минут взял глубже в рот, скользнул губами вниз и вверх по стволу, лениво поглаживая рукой бедро Энтони. Тот зашипел: Стивен провел острым ногтем по укусу. И закружил рядом, дразня. Из ранки вытекла еще одна капля — он смахнул ее пальцем и потянулся к губам Энтони. Тот покорно слизал собственную кровь и вобрал в рот пальцы, пощекотал языком подушечки. Стивен довольно заурчал, и Энтони в ответ зажмурился и застонал: по члену прошла приятная дрожь. Стивен поднял взгляд и потянул руку на себя, обхватил ей яички, не забывая водить головой вверх-вниз. А потом, убедившись, что Энтони смотрит, едва ощутимо коснулся члена клыками. Тут же убрал их — но Энтони все равно громко застонал. Сочетание опасности и покорности. Стивен мог разорвать его, а вместо этого добросовестно сосал его член, лежа между его ног. 

— Глубже, — хрипло попросил Энтони. По крайней мере, надеялся, что это выглядело просьбой: желание и дальше растягивать удовольствие истаяло. 

Стивен, к счастью, покорно насадился до конца, вобрав член целиком. И урча — Энтони громко вскрикнул. Внутри вампирьей глотки тоже было холодно. Но так туго и узко. Стивен медленно отстранился, выпустив член изо рта — Энтони недовольно зарычал, — еще раз облизал его, наконец проглотив всю остававшуюся на нем кровь, и вобрал его снова. Прошелся руками по бедрам Энтони, оставляя новые красные борозды. Вцепился в них и застонал. Энтони задохнулся: на простыни опять лилась его кровь, по ногам проходились яркие волны боли, а меж них стонал от удовольствия вампир, заглотивший его член до самых яиц. Стивен. Настоящий. 

Энтони зашипел и, выгнувшись, кончил в холодное узкое горло. 

 

Широко зевнув, он посмотрел в дверной проем. Стивен наблюдал за ним, пожалуй, слегка с опаской. Энтони почувствовал ноющее напряжение в паху и опустил взгляд. Какая прелесть. 

— Давно здесь стоишь? — спросил он, садясь и потягиваясь. 

— Только пришел, — немедленно отозвался Стивен. Энтони хмыкнул и, выпутавшись из покрывала, пошел к сундуку с одеждой. По голой спине побежали мурашки. 

— Сейчас оденусь и покормлю тебя. В библиотеке чисто? 

Он обернулся, натягивая рубаху. Стивен напряженно смотрел ему в глаза. 

— Я похоронил девочку. Еще раз, — с нажимом ответил он. Энтони поморщился. — И хотел бы сделать то же с остальными. Вокруг башни множество разных следов...

— И не лень тебе все это копать, — с восхищением хлопнул его по плечу  
Энтони, подойдя ближе. Стивен быстро отступил на полшага и все-таки опустил глаза на мгновение. 

Энтони поднял брови и рассмеялся. 

— Что, так быстро? Я рассчитывал, что ты будешь раскачиваться дольше. Гораздо дольше, — он внимательно вгляделся в хмурое лицо и еще раз усмехнулся, приподнялся на носках к уху Стивена — тот застыл, словно гранитное изваяние. — Два выхода: попросить тебя или приказать. Тебе самому что больше нравится? 

Стивен отпрянул от него и нахмурился еще больше. 

— Если ты считаешь, что я тогда был серье...

— Я считаю, что ты и раньше был неравнодушен к магии и магам, — перебил его Энтони. — И прекрасно знаешь наше отношение к постельным утехам. А может быть, и сам не раз таким баловался. Не припоминаешь?

Было-было, Энтони находил этому множество подтверждений, и внутри, и в мире. В архивах, конечно, о таком не писали, но в Сильверхайме можно было при желании и другие источники поискать. А у Энтони желание имелось. Плодотворная выдалась поездка. 

Стивен молча стоял, тяжело уставившись на него. Будто в гляделки хотел переиграть. Ну что же...

— Откуда ты знаешь про магию? — в конце концов выдохнул вампир. 

Энтони в знак победы сделал шаг навстречу к нему. 

— Очевидно же. Для смертного ты слишком идеален, а укус такой внешности не дает. Признайся: в молодости тебя разочаровала вертлявая зазноба, и ты попросил колдуна превратить тебя в эталон настоящего мужчины. 

Не стоило так сразу угадывать все подряд. Энтони знал его причины — далекие от любовных дел — но поостерегся называть их сразу. Дал же себе уговор не рассказывать о том, что произошло. Пусть сам лучше... 

— Не было никакой зазнобы, — тихо ответил Стивен. — Сильверхайм атаковала нечисть. А я был... слишком жалок, чтобы защищать свой дом. Нужна была сила. 

— Нелегкое превращение, должно быть, — подбодрил его Энтони. 

Стивен недоверчиво посмотрел на него и присел на край кровати. 

— Да, приятного мало. Но оно того стоило, — он посмотрел на свою ладонь, сжал и разжал сильные пальцы. — Я все же кому-то помог. 

Энтони выдохнул и подошел к нему вплотную, положил руку ему на голову. Стивен опять дернулся, отстраняясь. 

— Ешь, — бросил ему Энтони. Тот с досадой опустил глаза и повиновался. 

— Я считал, некромантам не нужен сон, — произнес он через какое-то время. 

Энтони кивнул, опять разваливаясь на кровати. Рубаха задралась, снова оголяя пах, но ему было все равно. 

— Не нужен. Но при желании можно и вздремнуть немного. Или даже направить разум в нужное русло и посмотреть, что получится. 

— Ты этим всю ночь занимался, да? Направлял? — он тянул время. Мог встать и уйти, но не делал этого. Энтони почувствовал, как член немного напрягся. 

— Фантазировал, — ответил он довольным голосом. — Ты, кажется, заинтересовался?

— Ничуть, — Стивен, будто очнувшись, встал на ноги и направился к выходу. Ну вот, спугнул. 

— Эй, — окликнул его Энтони. — Мне нужно будет уехать сегодня. Возможно, что и до следующего утра. Ты можешь проводить это время, как захочешь. Но постарайся не сильно геройствовать. 

Стивен обернулся и задумчиво покосился на него. Затем кивнул и вышел. 

Рано он помянул его геройства. Или нет?.. Энтони скривился: он и сам уже не знал, что ему было положено помнить и говорить. Он вздохнул и положил руку на член. Мерзавец — ну кто так вылетает из спальни, не дав и слова вставить про такой восхитительный сон? 

 

Времени на то, чтобы разыскать виновников злоключений Стивена, ушло больше, чем планировалось. Энтони прислонился к стене башни и обвел взглядом темноту. Ни единого мертвеца, даже теперь, посреди ночи. Стивен славно поработал за эту неделю. Но ему как раз сейчас, должно быть, очень требовалось занятие: чтобы внутри не так пекло от жажды. Следовало бы придумать какой-нибудь запасной план на подобный случай. Энтони вдохнул сладковатый ночной воздух и потер грудь. Это уже вошло у него в привычку — массировать мертвую кожу, прикрывающую источник всех его проблем. Когда ему было совестно или противно. Когда он долго думал о Стивене. Хотя в этом случае массаж так или иначе вскоре превращался в более интимный. 

Не надо было оставлять его так надолго. Но он же вернулся, так? И собирался увидеться со Стивеном немедленно. Дверь открылась сама собой, и Энтони, зайдя, запечатал ее. 

Ему пришлось долго бродить по башне, прежде чем он наконец наткнулся на своего вампира. Тот сидел, слегка покачиваясь, у одного из лабораторных столов и наблюдал за горением свечки. Умная мысль, хоть и не самая безопасная для его неживых глаз. 

Как только Энтони вошел, Стивен вздрогнул и повернулся.

— Я задержался, — констатировал Энтони, закатывая рукав. — Постараюсь больше так не делать. Или брать тебя с собой, что даже, наверное, лучше. 

Стивен молча встал и прижал его к стене. Губы сложились в белую нитку. 

— Эй-эй! Спокойнее, ладно? Сейчас, погоди-ка, — Энтони умудрился стащить с головы капюшон и подставил шею. 

— Ты проводишь над ними эксперименты, — припечатал Стивен. — Над больными. Собрал их вокруг и измываешься. 

— О. 

Определенно не надо было оставлять его одного. Теперь Энтони оказался вдруг больным психопатом. Не то чтобы не был, но все же. 

— Я не со...

— Ты думаешь что — одолжение им делаешь? — прорычал Стивен. Энтони увидел клыки у самого кончика своего носа и слегка заволновался. Нос он любил. — Мало им болотной чумы?! Они живут у тебя, как в загоне, да еще и от немертвых твоих огородились. Ты прижал их с двух сторон, Энтони! И отбираешь их детей, чтобы плодить монстров! 

— Их согнали сюда их же _соседи_ , ясно! А не я, — выплюнул Энтони. Ему, безусловно, нравились чистота и мягкость этого клыкастого пастыря, но опять выслушивать то же самое не было никакого желания. — Выгнали на мертвую землю и оставили умирать. Построили стену! А мне просто посчастливилось жить неподалеку.

— Посчастливилось?! И ты решил... — глаза Стивена зажглись красным. Энтони вспомнил о его голоде и попытался высвободиться. Но тот держал крепко. 

— Я решил, что смогу помочь! Не за одну ночь, да. Несколько лет исследований, и все получится. Да пусти же ты... И тела тоже встают не по моей вине. Они сами согласились, я _никого_ не принуждал! Крестьяне поставили огородки, потому что кретины и боятся их. А идут они все всё равно ко мне! 

Стивен снова зарычал и отошел, начав мерить шагами комнату. Энтони так и остался у стены, раздраженный и злой. Скольким еще ему придется все это проговаривать? Еще и этот вылез со своей моралью, откуда взялась только!

Додумавшись до чего-то, Стивен остановился и поднял на Энтони глаза. 

— Что ты делаешь с ними? Поишь чем-то? Испытываешь на них заклинания? 

Энтони вздохнул. 

— Я изучаю их кровь. Записываю симптомы, иногда даю им отвары. Пока ничего больше. 

— Нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Стивен. — Что ты делаешь, чтобы превращать их в живых мертвецов? 

Внутри болезненно сжалось. Ну вот. Значит, сегодня. 

— Это не связано с лечением. И я такого больше не делаю. Я облегчал их боль, а они взамен соглашались попробовать, — он быстро облизнулся. — Я забирал их души. 

Стивен на миг остолбенел. Он пошевелил губами, осмотрел Энтони с ног до головы, словно в первый раз увидел. И посмотрел так презрительно, что тот чуть не задохнулся от злости. 

— Что? Ну что, давай, скажи. Святотатство? Дьявольщина, преступление против веры? Давай, Стивен, вперед! Порадуй меня чем-нибудь новеньким! — прозвучало слегка истерично. Но он и так все это знал. Проговаривал про себя, слышал от других. А Стивен... Просто к черту. 

— Зачем?

Порадовал. Единственный из всех хотя бы причину спросил. 

— Потому что иногда головой надо думать, — выдохнул Энтони, сползая по стене на пол. Он прислонился к ней затылком и вытянул ноги. После недели постоянной беготни это оказалось очень удачно. — Напоролся кое на что. Очень древнюю магию, сейчас так никто и не умеет. И не прошел проверку — схлопотал проклятие. Знаешь, как работает вся эта штука с бессмертием некромантов?

Стивен покачал головой и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Не как твое. Я рождаюсь в одном теле, проживаю до глубокой старости и затем возрождаюсь в следующем. Это уже третье. И проклятье, оно, — Энтони запнулся. Он вспомнил безнадежность, точившую его последнюю пару лет, — оно заперло меня здесь. Чтобы умереть, корчась от боли, и не восстать. Без души. 

— И ты решил, что можешь забрать ее у кого-то другого? — ядовито уточнил Стивен. Совсем уж дикой ненависти, впрочем, слышно уже не было. 

— Не у кого-то, — покачал головой Энтони. — Я нашел ответ: мне нужна была душа Воина. Которая смогла бы побороть эту заразу и обессмертить меня. Я не хотел умирать, понимаешь? Я еще многого не сделал из того, что себе наметил. И эти люди... Ну ты знаешь, болотная чума — иногда заразившиеся сразу в омут кидаются, только почувствовав первые симптомы. Этих выгнали из их домов, от них отвернулись их семьи. А они все равно продолжали жить. Растили свою чертову репу, бобы всякие. 

Стивен опять скривился.

— Да-да. Молодец. Я именно такая паскуда, как ты себе и подумал. Только вот им без души умирать не больно. И не страшно. Главное, что не страшно. Я же не отбирал их, не оставлял в пыльных банках — выпускал. Ни одна не подходила. В тех телах давно уже ничего не осталось. Они просто... ходили за мной. Хотели вернуть все, как было. Разве я не мертвец в поисках души? С чего мне было развеивать за такое их? Тело без души всегда будет к ней стремиться, где бы она ни была...

— А если бы одна подошла? Запер бы? — тихо спросил Стивен. 

— Да нет же. Я бы слился с ней. Тот человек бы умер, а я помнил бы всю его жизнь. Знал бы ее, как свою, чувствовал. Хранил бы. И умер без нее, — ну вот, опять. Словно не было всех этих месяцев. Как не тренировался ни разу — заныло и запекло. 

Он поднялся на ноги и подошел к Стивену. Тот молча наблюдал за ним, что-то обдумывая. 

— Ты знаешь, а я ведь устал. Давай просто покормим тебя и разойдемся по комнатам, идет? Если хочешь, завтра продолжим спорить дальше.

Он дождался кивка и сел прямо на стол. Стивен сам взял его правую руку, поднес к лицу. Осмотрел внимательно. 

— Когда человек превращается в вампира, что происходит с его душой? — спросил он очень тихо. 

— Она отлетает. 

Ну вот и все. Вот он, капитан Стивен. Все помнит и все знает. Легче стало? 

— А если останется? Из-за... какой-то магии, к примеру. 

Энтони покачал головой. 

— Она будет приносить такую боль, что вампир поджарится изнутри. Противоположные силы. Тьма не выдерживает такого. 

Стивен сел рядом с ним, плечо к плечу. 

— И вернуть ее будет нельзя? Если вдруг она сохранится. 

Энтони хотел рассмеяться, но не мог. Тянуло. 

— Чтобы она прижилась вновь, надо отобрать ее, отданную добровольно. Как ты считаешь, такое возможно? 

— Думаю, да. 

Он дернул за тесьму накидки Энтони. Должно быть, хотел посмотреть. Пускай. 

Энтони стянул ее, кинул на стол и принялся за рубаху. Под ней все так же светило синим. Стивен провел по груди, остановил руку напротив свечения. Удобнее устроился на столе и потянулся к Энтони губами. Тот от неожиданности дернулся — и тут же тоже подался вперед. 

Сухие губы, холодный мокрый язык — он пробовал их в первый раз, но чувствовал как знакомые. Подвинулся совсем близко, встал между разведенных ног Стивена. Тот прижался, дал взять себя за талию, положить руку на затылок. И сам потянулся к завязкам его штанов. Энтони, не совсем понимая, чего тот хочет добиться, залез руками под его рубашку и прикоснулся к телу. Укусил за нижнюю губу — Стивен тихо выдохнул ему в рот. Пробежался по острым зубам и вот, неаккуратно поранился. Изголодавшийся вампир закружил языком вокруг ранки, начал посасывать ее, неосознанно прижимаясь еще ближе. Энтони со стоном опустил его на спину и, разорвав поцелуй, стянул с него рубаху. 

— Самое изумительное здесь, — прошептал он, поглаживая бледные бока, — что ни ты, ни я не знаем, чего тебе так хочется. Меня или свою душу. 

Он сжал его соски, и тот вскрикнул, запрокинув голову. Энтони, наклонившись, провел языком по шее и, ухмыльнувшись, укусил, вбирая в рот бледную кожу. Стивен зашипел и потерся своим пахом о его — Энтони закатил глаза на мгновение. Как же с ним хорошо. Словно это Стивен носил в себе его душу, подчиняя своей воле. 

— Самое изумительное, — хрипло отозвался Стивен, — что я прекрасно понимаю, чего мне хочется. Расстегни, — он подался бедрами вперед, и Энтони дернул на себя модные пуговицы, стянул черную кожу. 

Член Стивена был точно такой, как ему и запомнилось, — но лучше, гораздо лучше. Энтони прикоснулся к нему, ощутил в руке — Стивен, приподнявшись на локтях, тихо постанывал, глядя на это. Облизав ладонь, Энтони обхватил ею оба их члена и несколько раз на пробу провел ей вверх и вниз. Стивен застонал громче. Энтони продолжил, второй рукой гладя его по животу и иногда поднимаясь выше, чтобы царапнуть по одному из сосков.

— Слишком долго, — не очень отчетливо выговорил Стивен через несколько минут. Выглядел он потрясающе: глаза поблескивали красным, губы, влажные от слюны, приоткрывались в тихих стонах, а ему было на это абсолютно плевать. Он ритмично подавался бедрами вверх, наслаждаясь, кажется, не меньше, чем Энтони. — Пожалуйста. Ты...

Энтони, тоже чувствуя, что это удовольствие немного затянулось, оглянулся к полкам со склянками. Масел, как назло, не было. Он плюнул на руку и протолкнул внутрь Стивена один палец. И почти сразу же — второй. Стивен одобрительно застонал, плавно насаживаясь и сжимаясь. Энтони с трудом сдержался, чтобы тут же не заменить пальцы членом, и все же продолжил. 

Он решил, что Стивен наконец готов, когда тот уже смотрел на него с откровенной злостью, закусив губу и постанывая. Энтони спешно провел липкой от слюны ладонью по члену и вошел. Стивен тихо зашипел, стиснув зубы, и лег на спину, обхватил ногами бедра Энтони. 

В нем было не так уж холодно — или Энтони просто не замечал, толкаясь внутрь, все глубже с каждым разом. Было чертовски приятно слушать стоны Стивена, стонать с ним вместе, двигаться вместе. Тот дотянулся рукой до своего члена и быстро двигал ей теперь, зажмурившись. Энтони готов был кончить, только смотря на него. Чего бы ни желал Стивен на самом деле, но сейчас он был его, с удовольствием отдавался ему, лежа перед ним голый, с закрытыми глазами. 

Энтони входил на всю длину и царапал ему бока и живот, шептал что-то невнятное, стонал от его голоса и движений навстречу. Когда перед глазами потемнело, а в ушах остался только собственный стон, он неосознанно подался вперед — поцеловать Стивена хотел или еще что. Тот сам соскользнул с его члена и тоже прижался со сбивчивым шепотом, продолжая сжимать себя рукой. Он стонал Энтони на ухо и просил на что-то разрешения, почти скулил от удовольствия. И вдруг вскрикнул, содрогнувшись, впился зубами Энтони в шею. 

Тот крепко прижал Стивена к себе, ухватив его рукой за волосы. Почувствовал крепкие ногти у себя на груди — они впивались в кожу, проникая все глубже. 

Энтони улыбнулся: он наконец понял, чего от него хотели. И лишь сильнее прижался, отдавая. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы сопротивляться. Он выдохнул и замер. 

Через несколько минут Стивен убрал клыки и откинулся на стол.


End file.
